edpfandomcom-20200214-history
AniMat's Reviews - The LEGO Movie
AniMat's Reviews - The LEGO Movie '''is the 46th episode of AniMat's Reviews and the 2nd episode of Season 2015. We all love to play with toys, action figures, stuffed animals, cars, you named it. But when it comes to the debut of Warner Bros Animation Group, (and the duo who made the terrible Cloudy Films) they pick what most kids would play the most, with every little piece. As AniMat reviews their first film, The LEGO Movie. To their credit, it might be their 3rd movie, but has redeemd themselves to make their first and yet a great "LEGO" film with a score of an '''9/10 '''as to these reasons why everything in there is Awesome! * '''The Story: '''Now for a movie like this, the idea sounds really stupid like it was made up by a kid with "The prophesy who is very special, trying to stop the evil Lord Businessman with random cameos like Batman, or Star Wars or whatever" However since this is a "LEGO" movie, they actually found a way to make it work. Yes it does sound made up on the spot, but it kinda give a reference to us (when we used to or still play with LEGOs as a kid) where they make up there own tales and have whatever we want, like a who framed Roger Rabbit like crossover. Making it completely original, and has no rules while doing it. However they did skipped something important in the instructions, as this film is very fast paced with a problem to comprehend what's going on, along with some mixed humor. It does needs some fixing, but this is the only film is capable to tell a story like this. '''Score: 9/10 * The Animation: '''Never has there been a single film that has such attention to every detail in their animation in anything like this, since this also paying homage to kids making homemade "LEGO movies," the animation looks like its mix in with computer animation and stop-motion, making everything look like it's all plastic and LEGOs. Along with putting every detail into every character, with all the limitation that a regular mini-figure would move. Speaking of which, if I say everything look as it's made from LEGOs, the key word here is ''"EveryThing!" ''the building, the characters, the landscape, the special effects, or whatever you see here is 100% LEGOs. It makes feel like we're in a new world and since the humor is about how it's all just only LEGOs, and it actually works. Never there has been any innovation to make animation like this, since Pixar's Toy Story. '''Score: 10/10 * The Characters: '''Where the animation looks quite amazing yet realistic, the characters can feel like a mixed relationship. They ain't bad, they're just not the one were focused on. Starting with Emmet, he's is a construction worker who is accidentally confused as the most important special guy ever with the main joke of him being all "happy go lucking" and being out of place everything with nothing literally special about him. It may seems to be done on purpose, but they really did nothing about it. Wildstyle who may play as the love-interest role, but is more interesting with her aiming for what's more in her life, and being one of the master builders: which are a group of LEGO people who could make anything out of everything, since the world is made out of LEGOs. Lord Businessman, is the evil ruler of the LEGO world who doesn't understand ideology of the master builders and plans to freeze everything, (which there is a logical explanation at the end of the film). Then there is Vitruvius, and the Cop, who are the comedy reliefs, that are funny and have an important role in their world. As for the other like Batman, Unikitty, and all the other LEGO characters, who are used more as jokes instead of having an important role, but they are the more effective ones where it's unknown who would pop out and make you laugh. There's nothing wrong with them, it's that they're the element who would stand out the most. '''Score: 7/10 * '''Recommendation: '''Unless your someone who still loves playing with LEGO, this is hands-down a must watch for kids. However if your older it's kinda split, If your not interested in it and think its a "Dumb LEGO commercial for kids" then this is not for you, If you don't mind that, then you can get some enjoyment out of this. At least what I could say is that at least this is the better works of Phil Lord and Chris Miller.